The World of Angels and Demons
by AlbinoAuthor
Summary: The angel Kami married the demon Spirit in order to keep a truce between the two races. But when they pass, how will they keep the peace? Their daughter Maka Albarn, is going to marry the demon Soul Eater Evans, to ensure the peace is kept. But the only problem is, how do you get two 18-year-olds to marry someone they don't even like?
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with a new story and decided that I just had to empty my brain and show you guys!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters XD**

**Maka's POV:**

"I still don't see why I have to do this" I argued with my Mother, my arms crossed, hip cocked to the side.

My mother shook her head in an exasperated manner, her ash-brown hair that matched my own shaking with the action. "You know perfectly well why. I married your father in order to keep the peace, and now it's your turn to marry a demon to keep the truce in place."

"I get that! But why does it have to him of all people!" I yelled back at her. The 'him' in question was Soul Eater Evans, son to the family of demons who held the most control over their kind.

And he was an a**hole. He went to the same school as I did, and was always shouting across the cafeteria that a 5-year-old had infiltrated the academy. Nobody but my parents understands why I always wear my hair up in pigtails, and I intend to keep it that way.

All of that aside, I suppose he is pretty attractive...but I would never marry him!

**Soul's POV:**

"Why do I have to marry that nerd!" I screamed at my brother.

Wes sighed at me, closing his eyes as he shook his head, "Her family holds the most power over the angels, and unless you want a war to break out, you have to marry her and keep the truce intact."

I scoffed, arms crosses across my chest, "So what?! I don't care about some truce!"

It was then that my brother lost his cool, tail thrashing about behind him, horns and teeth lengthening as a fire started to blaze around him.

I knew that my brother only got angry if something was really important, so I backed away and nodded, causing him to calm down immediately, straightening out his tux as if nothing had happened.

Well, since I'm the cool guy I'll marry her, besides, I guess she's pretty cute.

**This is only an intro chapter to the whole thing, so the next ****chapters**** will be longer! I hope you enjoyed! Please R&amp;R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! I thank you guys for the lovely reviews, and hope to receive more XD I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters!**

* * *

**Maka's POV: **

I walked through the hallways of the academy with my friends by my side: Liz, Patty and Tsubaki. We were all angels, and so we were all wearing white, as it was a symbol of our kind.

I wore a strapless flowy shirt, connected to flowy sleeves that started under my shoulder and ended above my elbow. I wore a flowy skirt to match, along with high heeled stilettos. Normally I wouldn't dress this fancy but my mother insisted and Liz, Patty and Tsubaki were more then happy to help...

Right now Liz, Patty and Tsubaki wore smirks on their faces, they were proud of their victory; getting me to wear clothes that I normally wouldn't even touch.

Liz wore a flowy dress with white sandals (most of the stuff we wear is flowy), Patty wore a dress just like her sister's except it had a thick white belt, and wore the same sandals. While Tsubaki wore a white sweater with a tight skirt that came to above her knees, with a slit up the side, finished off by ballet flats.

We were the popular group at the academy out of the angels, while Soul and his friends were the popular group of demons. Despite the fact that we were supposed to be no longer enemies, the angels and demons did not mix.

Well, not friendly anyway.

* * *

**Soul's POV:**

My friends and I walked into the cafeteria of the academy; Black*Star and Kid. Chrona was also apart of our group, but he was always sick. Since we were all demons we wore black, because it was a symbol of our kind.

I was donned in a t-shirt, jeans, and all-black converse. Kid was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with three white stripes on each sleeve (around his upper arm), with jeans and all-black converse. This is because he was son to the ruler of our kingdom; Lord Death, so he was expected to wear black, as well as white, in the form of the 'Lines of Sanzu'. Black*Star wore a singlet, shorts and all-black DC sneakers.

We were the populars of the demons, while pigtails and her friends were the populars of the angels.

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

Soul and his friends had just sat down in the cafeteria when Maka and her gang walked in. Soul looked up, but only to have his head throw back and take his chair with it, blood gushing like a waterfall through his nose.

When his chair had steadied, and his nose finally clean (after Kid didn't even look at him as he passed tissues his way), Soul looked back at Maka.

His eyes still wide he whispered to his friends, "Since when did she get so hot?" Even with her pigtails still up, she no longer looked like the 5-year-old he used to see, even though he always thought she was cute, especially when she got angry with him.

His friends were too busy themselves to reply, Kid with his eyes on Liz, Black*Star with his eyes on Tsubaki, both with blushes on their cheeks.

Little did Soul know, but Maka's cheeks held a red tint to them, aware that Soul had been looking at her when he had a nosebleed. Maka clenched her fists and walked over to him, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki in tow.

Without saying a word, Maka sat down in the seat beside Soul, Tsubaki next to Black*Star, Liz and Patty next to Kid.

Maka unclenched her fists and looked at him, "So."

Soul tried not to look down at her skirt, because it seemed she didn't notice just how high it was riding up her legs, "Well, don't you look delighted to see your new fiancé."

Maka scoffed and threw her head the other way, making it look like she was angry, when really she was attempting to hide her blush.

While Soul and Maka did this, their friends looked around them, the masses of white on one side and the masses of black on one side, all staring at them.

Because for once, the colours had mixed, and it was going to be like that for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! In case why you're wondering why I have been updating more than usual, is because:**

**1\. I am in the last week of school for the year (Only one more exam left XD)**

**2\. I am really excited about this story!**

**I hope you enjoy! XP**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters, only the plot of this story XO**

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

For the whole of lunch that day, Kid spoke with Liz and Patty, mostly complimenting Liz on her symmetry and whatnot, then scalding Patty for asymmetrical giraffe drawings. Black*Star loudly yelled at Tsubaki, but she was more than happy to listen.

But Soul and Maka...well they didn't do much at all. But Soul, being the cool guy he is, hears the bell ring and decides that it was now a good time to speak up, "Come with me." Soul grabbed Maka's wrist gently, pulling her out of the cafeteria and outside the academy.

"What are you doing?!" Maka attempted to pull away from his grasp, but his hand wouldn't budge.

As soon as they exited the academy, Maka saw a light engulf Soul's back as his black, bat-like wings started to appear.

Before he could fly too far Maka urged her own white, feathery wings to appear, causing a light to engulf her own back.

"I suppose it's not a surprise that the princess of the angels hasn't ditched school before."

Maka growled at him, causing Soul to look back at her and smirk, reddening the tint on her cheeks.

* * *

**Soul's POV:**

When she growled at me, and I smirked in response, I turned back to look at her. She was beautiful. The fierceness of her gaze was strengthened by the light of the sun, causing her ash-brown locks and her emerald green eyes to glow.

She didn't see it, but when I turned away, it was so she didn't see the blush forming on my cheeks. My smirk remained when I sneaked a peek from the side of my eyes to see her cheeks in the same condition as mine.

I figured that since we would be married in about a month, we should at least date before that happens. I was taking her to my favourite cafe, and we were going to be the first angels and demons in a long time, to sit and talk.

Without the intent of murdering eachother.

* * *

**Maka's POV:**

As Earth progressed, so did Astrum, as it was the mirror image of Earth, except it was like an environmentally friendly version, no transport, and our technology was more advanced, and quite different to theirs.

When Soul finally let go of my wrist, we had walked into a cafe, cloaked in black. This meant that we were in the demon half of Astrum; Infernum. I was only used to being in the angel half of Astrum; Aurae, which was cloaked in white.

Our wings dissipated and we sat down at a table, me looking awkward, and Soul looking smug.

"So princess, there is one question that I have been dying to ask."

I nodded as a gesture for him to know that I was listening.

He pointed at my head with a questioning look in his eyes, "Why the pigtails?"

I scoffed with my arms crossed on my chest, "Why not the pigtails? I don't see what's wrong with them!" Of course this was a lie, I couldn't tell him the real reason, what would he think of me? Who would he tell?

Soul only chuckled and smirked in reply, leaning across the table he whispered, "Well they don't really help your case tiny-tits."

A blush found its way once more onto my cheeks as I struggled to regain my dignity, tightening my arms over my insulted chest.

Soul leaned back in his chair, locking his hands together behind his head, "You're cute when you're angry."

And just when I though the blush was gonna go down...

Talking like this, I only just took a good look at his eyes.

And changed my favourite colour to red.

Then it hit me, you fight fire with fire, "You're not too bad yourself sharky."

Soul's eyes widened and he almost feel off the chair, red brushing his cheeks.

Ha, that was the reaction I was looking for.

* * *

**Soul's POV:**

Nobody had ever complimented me on my teeth. If my white hair and red eyes didn't scare someone off, my shark teeth did the job.

A little too well might I add.

None of the other girls I have ever talked to have retaliated like that.

Now this my friends, is what I call my type; adorable yet feisty.

I am such an idiot.

I'm crushing on tiny-tits.

* * *

**Feel free to give me some ideas for future events or plot twists for this story! Hope you enjoyed! Please R&amp;R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter! I had actually finished it yesterday, but the problem was lack of internet connection DX. I just want to thank all of you people out there that have read this, favourited it, followed it, and reviewed! Anyway, I really hope that you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Patty - AlbinoAuthor does not own Soul Eater or any of us, otherwise I'd break her neck! *Breaks origami giraffe's neck***

**Soul Eater Gang - Heh, heh… RUN!**

* * *

**Maka's POV:**

We actually had a way better time than I thought we would. Soul is actually a lot more charming than he lets on.

When he's not being a jack**s anyway...

He opened up to me, telling me what his family was like, compared to what others believed. He told me that his parents were only nice in public, otherwise they were scolding him on everything he did, and that he would never be as good as his brother.

I decided to tell him what my family was like, and how it wasn't as good as what other s thought either. I told him that my father was not loyal to my mother, coming home late every night with the perfume of another woman coating his suit.

He is the first boy, let alone demon that I have ever opened up to, and told my secrets.

And trusted.

Maybe he's not as much of an as*hole as I thought.

* * *

**Soul's POV:**

We exited the cafe, and I turned to look at Maka, staring at her feet, smiling.

Slowly a smile formed on my own lips, but unfortunately I was caught in the act, causing both Maka and I to look to the side, blushes forming on our cheeks.

I looked at Maka through the side of my eye, and saw her look at my hand, as her own seemed to slowly reach for mine.

I let her hand grasp mine, and I almost gasped at how cold and delicate it was, but held her hand back instead.

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

Soul and Maka soundlessly walked through the streets of Infernum, earning glares from the passing demons.

All of a sudden, Maka found herself being dragged away by a dark figure.

"Soul!" Maka squealed as she was pulled into a alley.

"Maka!" Soul screamed, eyes wide with worry as he reached for Maka. His tail thrashed around about him, and his body set on fire, horns and teeth lengthening. Soul ran at the dark figure and sent a flame his way.

The man howled in pain, his hold on Maka weak. Soul took this chance and pulled Maka to him by her wrist, spinning her into his arms.

Maka's hands clenched Soul's shirt tightly, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, the other arm holding out a flame in the palm of his hand.

The dark figure was revealed to be the demon that went by the name 'Free'. He was donned in a black muscle shirt, black camo pants, and black combat boots.

Free growled at Soul, "Does Mr. Prince think that he can stop me! My name is to represent my newfound freedom, Mr. Evans, and a little brat like you, can't take it away from me!"

Soul's crimson orbs gained a light of ferocity to them, and he hugged Maka closer to him. "The Prince of Demons is no weakling Free, I assure you."

A fire suddenly engulfed Free, except instead of the flaming orange it was before, it was now a brutal red.

Soul urged his wings to appear, and they pushed in front of them, sending them into the air backwards.

The beating of Soul's wings continued as they stayed in the air, latching onto each other, one out of fear, the other out of worry.

"Soul, take me home." Maka's whimper escaped her lips, as her hands hugged Soul's shoulders.

Soul nodded, lifting Maka's legs so he was carrying her bridal style.

He flew through the skies of Infernum, until he was in the skies of Aurae.

Soul looked down at Maka, asking her in a gentle voice, "Whereabouts is it from here?"

Maka looked down, and pointed at the largest house in the vicinity, which was more like a mansion really...

Soul flew to the mansion, stopping at the window to the room that looked like it would be hers.

He laid her on the bed carefully, and was just about to jump back out the window when Maka spoke up.

"Soul, please don't leave me." Her voice was quiet, not nearly as fierce as usual.

Soul looked back at her, and couldn't refuse the adorable look in her gaze. He sat on her bed, looking down at her with a sad smile on his face. Maka sat up, placing her hand on his, "Thank you Soul."

Soul looked down at her hand, only to have her lips pressed against his. His eyes widened in surprise, but they slowly closed as he leaned into the kiss, returning the action. Maka's hands ruffled Soul's hair, as his hands rested on her waist.

Well, that was until the door opened.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, feel free to give me ideas for the story, please R&amp;R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am really happy with how this is going! My chapters are longer than they were in my first fanfic, and I am updating way more regularly! I really hope that you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Spirit - AlbinoAuthor does not own Soul Eater or any of its characters, because I wouldn't let her taint my baby girl!**

**Maka - MAKA CHOP!**

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

Kami brought a hand to her mouth in an attempt to hide the grin that had found its way to her lips. "Well dear, I did not believe you to be quite this eager. Please, don't let my intrusion stop you."

But Spirit was behind her, attempting to get through the door and rip at Soul's flesh.

Kami is stronger than she looks.

With that, she closed the door behind her, earning red to form on the teenager's cheeks. Maka backed away, as far as the bed would allow, "I'm sorry."

Soul smirked at her, No, thank you." He shook his head at Maka's attempt to back away from him even further. Soul shuffled closer to Maka, hugging her to him, bringing her further down the bed so they were laying together.

Their legs entangled, arms thrown over each other, they dozed off, ignoring the world around them.

* * *

**Maka's POV:**

For some reason, this morning I did not feel like getting up at all. Usually I woke up chilly, but today I woke up nice and warm, in strong arms, pillowed by a toned chest.

Wait...

What!

My eyes snapped open and I reared back, except I didn't go very far, considering that the albino's hold on me was tight. Soul didn't even budge, he just hugged me closer to him, shoveling his nose into my hair.

This action just shoved my face into his aforementioned toned chest.

Not that I didn't like it or anything.

Since when did he take his shirt off anyway?

I looked up, and my gaze softened when I noticed the peaceful look on his face as he slept.

Wait.

What's the time?!

I struggled and eventually succeeded in looking above the albino to catch a peek at my alarm clock.

12:34!

PM!

I did the only thing that I could think of.

I brought my knee up,

And gave him a well deserved beating to his nuts.

"Ahhh! F**k that hurt!"

I was finally released, and out of my bed, which Soul was currently sitting on, holding his groin as he rocked back and forth. I noticed his eyes open and gaze at me.

Then before i knew it he was splayed out on my bed, blood gushing from his nose like a fountain.

It was then that my eyes widened, and looked down, only to notice my lack of clothing.

That perv! I was only in my bra and undies! Just when I was starting to like him!

"MAKAAAAA!" I yelled, bringing up a book that had seemingly come out of nowhere.

"CHOP!" With that, I brought the book down, crashing it onto his head, leaving a dint in his skull that spurted out blood.

I scurried around my room, attempting to find something to cover myself with.

But then Papa came crashing through the door, "MAKA MY DEAR WHAT'S WRONG!"

Then he fully observed the scene before him.

"WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO TO MY MAKA YOU PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU TAINT MY LITTLE ANGEL'S PURITY!"

I maka-chopped my father before he could murder my fiancé, dragging him out the door, and throwing him down the stairs.

I turned around to see a black shirt thrown in my face, "Cover up."

I caught it, and brought it down to my chest, looking at Soul as he had politely turned his head the other way.

I pulled the shirt over my head, watching as the hem of his shirt only just covered my panties by an inch or two.

I crawled onto the bed, kissing Soul on the cheek, "Thank you Soul"

I turned away, heading to door that lead to the bathroom, going for a shower, just after a caught a glimpse of the red on his cheeks.

How cute.

* * *

**Soul's POV:**

I laid on Maka's bed, staring at the ceiling. I had never been in Aurae before, but I supposed that Maka had never been in Infernum before, so I guess that made us even.

Everything was so weird here compared to where I lived, so was this what our house going to be like when Maka and I were married? Would there be both black and white coating the walls?

It made me wonder, even though Spirit, a demon, married Kami, an angel, it didn't really bring the two races together, it just prevented the outbreak of a war.

I smirked, they just weren't doing it right, we'd do it the way that would bring the demons and the angels together, cause we would have our friends to help.

I sat up, "And I know just where to start."

Without thinking I waltzed through the bathroom door, turning to Maka

Who was currently showering

Oops

Not that I didn't like it or-OWWWW!

I felt a pain enter my skull as I laid on the ground, barely conscious, blood gushing from both my head, and my nose, and a book that sat innocently beside my head.

I looked up at Maka who held the towel that wrapped around her, covering her body, with an angry pout on her lips.

But that is how I love em'

Adorable yet feisty.

* * *

**Hope that you enjoyed, feel free to give me some more ideas, or tell me your story idea that you would like me to write! Please R&amp;R! Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is going to kinda let you in on ****what's happening, but I can't give away too many spoilers! Thank you so much for the reviews, hope you enjoy! XP**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters.**

**And it makes me cry every night...**

* * *

**Maka's POV:**

I got dressed into my white short shorts and tank top, followed by white converse, trying to shake the memory of what just happened from my mind. Luckily Soul woke up just when I had finished, and he smirked back at me, falling onto my bed, donned in black shorts that came to just above his knee, along with a black t-shirt and all-black converse.

He grabbed my waist, pulling me down on top of him, pecking me on the lips. "How about we go on a date today?"

I blushed, blinking at the albino beneath me, "Okay"

He grinned widely at me, standing up, he picked me up bridal style, wings appearing on his back.

Without another word he jumped through the window, using his wings to slow down his descent.

I jumped down, brushing myself off, "I can walk for myself thank you." I sent a fierce glare his way, causing Soul to slightly back away out of fear.

* * *

**Soul's POV:**

I was backing away from Maka, cause that death glare was actually pretty intimidating. But before I knew what was going on, I felt someone grab me.

Whoever it was, held me in a headlock, their arm tight around my neck, dagger at my throat.

"Soul!" Maka yelled, concern in her eyes.

Maka scowled at whoever was holding me, and she jumped, landing on their shoulders and grabbing their hand to prevent the blade from cutting me.

Whoever it was lost their grip, falling back a few steps. I turned around to see Maka roundhouse kick him. It was Giriko, another demon that was quite the troublemaker, exactly like Free.

Giriko grabbed Maka's ankle, but she only lifted up her other leg to kick him in the face, summersaulting backwards to land back on her feet.

Giriko smirked at her, wiping blood from his mouth, "Well, well, well, Spirit's little angel knows how to fight. I'm still going to bring you Arachne though, she didn't say I had to be gentle."

Giriko's tail flicked about behind him, but then spikes began to appear all over it. On top of that they all started to spin (Like a chainsaw).

So, basically, anything that it touched would be shred to pieces.

Well, isn't that just fantastic.

I looked over at Maka, and I gasped, her beautiful green eyes had turned to a glowing white.

Giriko ran at Maka, stopping to swing his tail at her. "Maka!" I went to run in front of her, but a barrier appeared out of nowhere, standing in front of her, causing Giriko's tail to flinch back.

Maka was standing tall, eyes though white instead of green, were determined. She raised her hand, flicking it towards Giriko, The barrier separated into multiple balls of light, which then launched themselves at him.

Giriko was left twitching on the ground, but then I looked over at Maka. Her eyes were returning to green, and her body started falling backwards.

"Maka!" I ran, catching her just before she hit the ground. Maka smiled, her eyes still closed, "Soul." My eyes widened as she whispered my name in her sleep.

I picked her up bridal style, narrowing my eyes, "I need to take you to Lord Death."

I urged my wings to appear, and flew upwards, slowly ascending. I looked towards the castle in the sky where the Grim Reaper lived. He'll talk to me, thank Death that I'm best friends with his son, or they wouldn't even let me see him.

I just hope he knows what to do, or what's going on.

Cause I sure don't.

* * *

**Sorry that there wasn't much in this chapter, but I couldn't give away too much XD Please R&amp;R, hope you liking this fanfic so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I really hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters XP**

* * *

**Soul's POV: **

I landed at the top of the steps (Which I have no idea why there are a thousand of them considering we can just fly), Maka still in my arms.

My head snapped beside me when I hear a voice, "Soul? What are you doing here?"

I sighed in relief when I realized it was only Kid, landing in front of me, his wings dissipating. Kid's wings were not like the rest of ours, they were like the angels' wings, except his were still black.

"Hold on, is that Maka? What happened?" His eyes held worry for his new friend.

"That's what I'd like to know, so I'm bringing her to your dad."

Kid nodded, and we walked into his castle together, walking down the corridors to the Death Room.

"So what happened?"

I looked down at the girl in my arms, "We were assaulted by Giriko, he caught me, but Maka fought back. It was weird, one moment her eyes were green, then they were white. I don't think that she knew what she was doing, cause she created a barrier to protect herself, then she used it to beat him. All I know, is that only the most advanced of angels and demons are able to do that."

Kid narrowed his eyes in confusion, "Now I see why you're bringing her to Father."

We soon came to the doors of the Death Room, Kid not bothering to knock, walked right in, and I followed suite.

The path leading to Lord Death was below its own path of guillotines **(A/N: It's just like in the anime, except this is Gallows Castle, not mansion, and the Death Room isn't it the academy, its here).**

"Father?"

"Oh! Hey Kiddo! Wassup?" Lord Death threw up the peace sign, causing his son to sweat drop.

"Father, Soul needs to speak with you." As you can see, Kid was a little bit more mature than his father.

"What do you need Soul?"

"It's about Maka."

Lord Death's face seemed to become more serious, despite the fact that it was covered by his mask, "Bring her to me."

I laid Maka down in front of him, and he bent down to observe her closer.

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen for at least another few years."

Kid and I sent Lord Death looks of confusion, it seemed that he already knew what was going on.

"Her eyes turned white did they not?"

Kid and I stood there looking at him, eyes wide, jaws dropped, I was the first to speak, "Yeah."

Lord Death held his large, white hand over Maka's chest, and a white light emanated from it. White glyphs formed around her chest, seeming to lock something in place. Well, that was until they exploded, causing Lord Death to back away a bit.

"Oh no, her parents must know of this." He levitated over to his mirror, block hands scrolling down a holographic list of numbers and names that hovered beside the mirror.

Suddenly, the mirror glowed and two separate images appeared, one of Kami, the other of Spirit.

They both asked the same question, "What is it Lord Death?"

Lord Death's voice, though still cartoonish, was grave, "I'm sorry, but I cannot seal her powers away anymore."

Kami gasped, and Spirit's eyes held a deep concern, Kami's voice showed her own worry, "What happened?"

"Her powers activated again, and they are too strong to be suppressed any longer. I suggest you keep her accompanied at all times in order to ensure that they do not get too out of hand."

Kid and I listened intently, attempting to understand the situation.

Spirit spoke up this time, "But who can we trust to truly take care of her, and who would also be strong enough to control her powers?"

I raised my hand, determination in my voice, "I'll do it."

Kami nodded, "Thank you Soul."

"No! I am not letting octopus-head take care of my daughter!"

Lord Death glared at him, "Attempt to see reason Spirit."

Kami nodded once more, "According to his file, Soul is at the top of all his practical classes, along with Kid and Black*Star." **(A/N: Practical classes are like fighting, magic, all those kind of things.)**

Lord Death decided to use his superiority to his advantage, "Two against one Spirit, Soul will start when Maka wakes up, whether you like it or not, won't you Soul?"

I quickly nodded, I would do everything in my power to keep her safe, as long as I was around, nobody I didn't trust would be able to touch a hair on her head.

Trust me.

* * *

**Feel free to ****send**** in ideas ****of**** the plot of 'The World of Angels and Demons', please R&amp;R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! One of you asked for OCs I believe? There will only be two of them, but if you don't want OCs in this ****vic****, ****just**** say and I won't, cause OCs annoy me sometimes, so I understand. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me - I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters**

**Soul - Yeah, cause you own nothing**

**Me - *Roundhouse kick* I own the plot thank you very much**

**Soul - *Bleeds***

* * *

**Soul's POV:**

I watched Maka anxiously, hoping to dear Death that she woke up soon, so I could know that she was alright.

It was kinda funny, I always teased her, refusing to accept the fact that I was crushing on her the whole time.

I loved that she was different from the other angels, feisty instead of shy, I loved it that she would talk back, think of a smart retort from the top of her head, instead of quietly standing by.

Then I got to know her even more, and I fell for her even harder.

* * *

**Maka's POV: **

My eyes fluttered open, and a yawn escaped my throat. I went to stretch only to realize that my limbs wouldn't comply, I could barely move a muscle.

I saw Lord Death above me, "Ah! You're awake!" His voice as cheery as always...

Soul stumbled as he crawled up to me, worry in his eyes as he bent over me. I managed to lift my hand up to caress his cheek, my voice tired, "You're okay."

His gaze softened, though the worry was still there, and he grabbed my hand, squeezing it lightly, "Thanks to you, who knew you were so tough?"

I smiled, not having the energy to do anything else, "It happened again didn't it?"

Lord Death nodded, and I only just realized that Kid was there as well, standing a little behind his father. Even though it looked like he was bored, as an angel I was able to pick out that look of concern in his eye.

Demons were misunderstood, always stereotyped as the bad guys, but not all of them were like that.

Like Soul.

I had jumped to conclusions, not even considering that there was more to him than meets the eye.

In my opinion, he was still an a**.

But every time our hands touched, I felt this warm buzz go through me. And every time he smirked or smiled, it felt like I had butterflies in my stomach.

I guess I was always crushing on him, but being the kid I was back then, I couldn't accept that.

Now I knew him even more, and I was falling even harder.

But I knew what had happened, the memory was hazy, but it was still there. I don't know why it happens, but from what my parents have told me, my eyes go white, and I use my powers as if I had been using them for years, doing what only the strongest angels can do.

Now he knew as well, it was only a matter of time before he knew everything.

Soul wormed his arm around my shoulders lifting me slightly, placing me against his chest. I snuggled into him, too tired to even blush when Lord Death spoke, making himself known once more, "Soul here, is going to be your...how do I put it...bodyguard!"

Kid finally spoke, "Father, would you mind explaining the situation."

Lord Death nodded at his son, and turned to look at me. Pain flashed through my eyes, but I nodded reluctantly.

I found the strength to stand up, much to Soul's displeasure.

I backed away from them a couple of steps, bringing my hand up to each pigtail, pulling them out.

I'm sorry Soul.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! Please R&amp;R and feel free to send in plot ideas XP**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! This chapter is a bit longer than usual, so I hope that you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters XP**

* * *

**Soul's POV:**

I watched confused as Maka pulled out her pigtails, pain in her eyes. I didn't see why it was such a big deal.

But then her body pulsed, a soft, white light reverberating from her body. With each pulse of white light, something happened. First, her hair, it blew out behind her, growing to reach her knees.

Then her wings, appeared out of nowhere, still white, but they were bat-like, same as mine.

Then horns at least a foot long grew from her skull, white, and they curved outwards a bit.

The a tail flicked about, making itself known, white in colour, and barbed, once again, same as mine.

Then her eyes snapped open, they were more angled than before, the green fiercer.

My eyes widened as I watched her transformation, "Maka?"

Maka walked towards me, a smirk on her lips, "Hey Soul."

My mouth opened and closed, words refusing to come out as she stood in front of me.

Lord Death looked over at Kid and me, "Do you understand now?"

Kid nodded beside me, eyes wide in awe, "She is half demon."

I nodded, jaw dropped, still staring at the girl in front of me, who stared right back. She came even closer, placing her hand on my cheek, chuckling softly, "What's with the look Soul?"

Lord Death placed a hand on Maka's shoulder, "That's enough."

Maka pouted, "You're no fun," She sighed, "Very well, you're the boss." Smirking, Maka put her hair back up into its normal pigtails.

Her wings, horns, tail disappeared, her hair went back to its normal length, and her eyes returned to normal. Maka's body fell into my arms, she was still awake, sad smile on her lips. I picked her up bridal style as Lord Death spoke to me, "I would like you to go to the top floor of the castle. When you get up there, tell them that I sent you, and request to see the King and Queen.

Kid and I almost stumbled back, shouting in unison, "Wait, what!"

Kid looked at his father, eyes wide, "I thought they were just a myth."

I spoke up too, "Yeah! Just a story to tell children so they behave!"

Lord Death chuckled, "That's what we wanted people to believe, but you must go, Kid, go with him, proof of my permission.

Kid nodded, wings appearing on his back as he looked over at me, "Ready?" Kid was wearing exactly what he was wearing yesterday, as usual, us males never really changed our attire that often, same applied to the angels. But the females from both of our kinds had heaps of different outfits. They're girls, what else are the going to do?

"Yep." My own wings made themselves known, and we flew out the window, Maka in my arms.

We soared upwards, not stopping until we reached the highest floor of the castle. Kid and I looked at each other. I smirked, gesturing to the window, "Reapers first."

Kid smiled and shook his head, flying through the window, dropping gently onto the floor as his wings dissipated, and I followed suite.

We looked around us, taking in our surroundings; the whole room was black and white checkered, blending everything in so it was hard to tell what wasn't actually the wall or the floor. The room was symmetrical, there was a couch beside me, and a couch beside Kid, lamps set at each end. In front of us was a large set of double doors, also checkered, same as everything else.

Except there was something up with the couches, I walked to the one closest to me, taking a closer look.

"What are you staring at?" I jumped back startled, making sure that I didn't drop Maka. There was a boy who looked around my age, glaring at me from underneath a pillow. He had jet black hair that covered part of his eyes, which were dark grey, almost black, rimmed with white. He was wearing black and white checkered jeans pants, and a black, long-sleeved shirt, finished off with all-black converse.

Kid rose an eyebrow, and walked over to the couch that was closest to him,"There's another one here too."

"Well, that 'other one' was trying to get some shut-eye." It was a girl, and she was also glaring from underneath a pillow, donned in a white off-shoulder, flowy shirt, black and white checkered short shorts, finished off by all-white converse. Her hair was pure white, tied into a high ponytail, fringe framing her face nicely. Her eyes were a pale gray, almost white, rimmed with black.

Kid decided that he should be the one to do the talking. It was a smart decision, after all, I would have just insulted them anyway. I had a right to, everything being black, white, and checkered was making my eyes funny.

"We would like to request an audience with the King and Queen, with permission from my father of course." His voice formal as always as he politely explained why we were here.

The two in front of us smirked in unison, the boy speaking first, "Sorry guys, but they're not here at the moment, they had some business to deal with."

After he said that, they got up, standing in front us, both crossing their arms across their chest. The girl spoke this time, "Ah, so you're Death's son, Kid right? What did you want to talk about with theKing and Queen? When it comes to them, we're the closest you're going to get."

I decided that even if I ended up provoking them, I would speak anyway, "It's about Maka, we need them to have a look at her."

The boy smirked, "I'm Yami, this is Akari,"

"We can help you. Put her on the couch and I'll see what we can do" Akari finished off for him, kind smile on her face.

I narrowed my eyes, but complied, and placed Maka on the couch gently, not straying too far from her side.

Yami chuckled, placing his hand on my shoulder roughly, "Don't worry, you can trust Akari."

I looked over at her, and saw her eyes closed as she stood over my girlfriend. Is Maka my girlfriend? We haven't really made it official yet. Oh well, she's my fiancé, that's close enough.

Akari's eyes suddenly snapped open, her eyes completely white, and Yami just stood by, hand still on my shoulder.

As if it was completely normal.

* * *

**Please R&amp;R and feel free to give me some ideas for the story, or some advice to improve my writing XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter XD**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own 'Soul Eater', but this guy does *Jabs thumb as Atsushi Okubo***

**BTW, I was having some trouble with this one, so if the format comes up all weird with all the codes and stuff, just tell me and I'll try to fix it up.**

* * *

**Soul's POV: **

I could see that Maka was still awake, but only barely. She seemed to be getting closer to her little dreamland as Akari looked at her.

Her eyes were still white as her hands hovered over Maka, as if scanning her. Not sure if I was okay with that...

Akari's eyes finally returned to normal and she took a step back at Maka, looking at me, with a kind smile on her face, "I think you might have missed out on a vital piece of information."

I raised an eyebrow, as if I didn't know what she was talking about, when in truth it was just that I was startled that she knew about it. But because of the whole creepy eye thing, I guess I shouldn't be surprised.

Yami then raised an eyebrow at her, "What's the problem doc?"

Akari, slapped him on the shoulder, smile on her lips, "The girl is having trouble keeping her demon blood under control, and that just leads to a whole other problem."

Akari moved over to the other couch, crossing one leg over the other, one hand in her lap, the other strewn across the top of the couch."I'm sure that Death informed you of her half demon status, but he doesn't know the whole story himself. Even though she technically is half demon, the more accurate way of putting it, is that she is an angel, just with demon blood running through her veins."

Yami came to sit beside Akari, taking the hand that was on the couch, fiddling with her fingers wordlessly. Akari moved the hand that was in her lap, placing it on Yami's that held her other one, eyes grave, "To put it simply, an angel with demon blood in their system like Maka, are considered half-Grigori."

Kid's eyes displayed his confusion, "May I ask Akari, what _is_ a Grigori?"

"The Queen of the Angels, her soul is pure, she is a Grigori. To have even half of that power will bring danger to Maka, I fear for her."

My eyes widened and snapped to Maka, I wouldn't let any body touch her, even if it costed me my life. This is because just the thought of losing her, brought a pain to my chest, that seemed to tug at my heart, tearing it to pieces, slowly, painfully.

Metaphorically of course, but still just as bad.

Yami surprised me by looking straight into my eyes, his own eyes grave like Akari, "But she's not the only one to be concerned over."

His eyes went entirely black, then returned to normal. Huh, so they could both do the eye thing. Creepy.

Just when I was about to ask what his point was, he asked me his own question, voice deadly serious, "Have you ever been cut Soul?"

"Yeah, when I was a kid, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Then you might not remember, but what colour was your blood?"

I stumbled back, eyes wide, "Why the hell would my blood be black?"

He sighed, a black light enveloping his hand, the other gesturing for me to come to him. I walked over, not expecting him to place his hand on my forehead.

"Agh!" I screamed, falling to my knees, pain striking my head, tugging at my brain.

* * *

**Maka's POV:**

I was slowly falling asleep, that was until I saw Soul in pain. I clawed at the air with my hand, my voice quiet, "Soul!"

The girl that was standing above me before hurried over to my side, resting her hand on my own. "He's going to be okay, calm down, it's okay."

My hand dropped, dangling off the couch, and the girl smiled, I think her name was Akari, and the boy she was sitting with before was Yami.

I looked back over to Soul, he was on his knees, head thrown back, eyes rolled over, mouth wide open.

Suddenly he threw his head forward, bangs shadowing his eyes. But from where I was , I could see that his eyes were wide with horror and fear. I only just heard the words that slipped past his lips

"It was black."

I didn't understand, what was black? Why did he look so scared?

* * *

**Please R&amp;R, tell me what I can do to improve, and feel free to give me more ideas for the story XD**

**I feel really bad for always putting the same stuff here...**

**Im sorry...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, I actually had the chapter ready yesterday, but I wanted to get the next one done so you got 2 chapters. Unfortunately, I am experiencing some writer's block, but I'm working on it! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters!**

**Yami: Yeah, and there's a reason for that too...**

**Me: *Death glare* You're only a new character, you have no right to speak to me like that you little...**

**Yami: *Stares blankly* Your point? *raises eyebrow***

**Me: *Becomes surrounded by a dark aura* *growls***

**Yami: *Lays twitching on ground***

**Me: I own the plot thank you very much…I should probably get out of here before Akari get's here...**

**Akari: *Surrounded by an even darker and more ominous aura* Too late**

**Me: *Does sign of cross* The end is closer than I thought *runs***

* * *

**Maka's POV:**

Akari sat beside me, repeating what she had explained to the others previously. On the other couch, Soul was sitting beside Yami, head in his hands, eyes wide with terror.

Yami placed his hand on Soul's shoulder, "I just released the seal that locked away your real memories. Soul, you have black blood, it is not as bad as it seems. But it was hidden from you for a reason. The fact that you are a demon with black blood, means that you are half-Kishin."

Soul had calmed down and was staring at his hands that hovered in front of his face. He dropped his hands to his side, "What the hell is a Kishin?"

Yami leaned back and yawned, 'The opposite of a Grigori, the King himself is a Kishin, his soul the complete opposite of pure, yet not quite as corrupted."

I looked back at Akari, and she smiled, nodding. We both moved over to the other couch, sitting at the ends, me beside Soul, her beside Yami. I snaked my arms around Soul's waist, causing him to throw his head and look the other way flustered, "I don't need your comfort, cool guys don't need comfort from cute girls."

I smirked, pecking him on the cheek and nuzzling my face into his neck, glad that he was back to normal.

Akari snaked her own arm through Yami's, resting her head on his chest, but then I looked over at Kid to see him deadpanning.

Soul smirked at him, 'Sorry that you're being left out Kid, not our fault that you didn't bring Liz with you though."

Kid stumbled back, flustered, blush on his cheeks, "W-what are talking about? I mean yes, Elizabeth has astounding symmetry," He started mumbling, rambling on and on about how perfect and beautiful Liz was, "But I do not harbour those kind of feelings for Liz!"

Soul chuckled, "Whatever," He waved his hand dismissively, "I've known you my whole life Kid, there isn't much that you can keep from yourself let alone me."

"YAHOOO!"

My head snapped to the window, "Soul, did you hear something?"

I looked back over to Soul who sweat dropped, murmuring something underneath his breath,"Oh Death"

There was the sound of crashing glass as a figure blasted through the window.

Black*Star looked at Soul and Maka, "Wow, you two work quick.'

"Black*Star! Be careful! Are you hurt?" Another shout came from the window, as Tsubaki carefully slipped through the broken window, white, feathery wings dissipating, along with Black*Star's black, bat-like ones.

Black*Star was wearing a black muscle tee that showed off the star tattoo on his shoulder, black shorts (same as Soul), and all-black DC sneakers.

Tsubaki was wearing a white long sleeved shirt which was baggy (in a flowy kind of way, not that it was too big), white knee-length shorts, finished off with white sandals.

Their wings disappeared as Tsubaki walked over to Black*Star, making sure that he was alright.

"You don't need to worry Tsubaki! A guy as great as me can't be injured by a puny window! HAHAHAHAHA"

Tsubaki, Kid, Soul and I sweat dropped at his antics, not surprised at all.

"But anyway, aside from my godliness, where the hell have you been Soul! You should know that you can't run from your Go-" Black*Star turned around to see Kid on his knees, fist banging the ground, crying.

"You idiot!" In a flash he was up, "How dare you defy the beautiful world of symmetry you bast**d!"

Kid was on top of Black*Star, hands at his neck, and the aforementioned monkey was turning purple. Oh no wait, he just turned blue.

They ended up fighting like that for a while, until yet another yell came from the window, "Kid! I know he's an idiot, but let the poor thing go!"

Liz came through the already open window that Soul and Kid had come through, Patty following. Liz was wearing a tight white dress with flowy sleeves and white high heels, Patty wore a smilier outfit, except her dress wasn't as tight, and she wore sandals instead.

As Liz came to pry Kid off of Black*Star, Patty was trying to drag someone in. Black*Star smirked, grabbed Kid's skull and slammed him onto Liz. They were both wide-eyed, lips locked unintentionally **(A/N Kid is an inch taller than Liz in this one)**. While Black*Star laughed maniacally...

This kind of caused a chain reaction, "I wanna be like big sis, COME HERE CRONA!" Crona was sitting on the windowsill, donned in a long-sleeved black t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black sneakers, Patty grabbed his face and roughly kissed him on the lips, causing him to blush like crazy, eyes wide.

Then Black*Star smirked, "I should lead a good example for my subjects." So of course Black*Star pulled Tsubaki to him, and they were kissing like that for quite a while **(A/N Keep in mind that Black*Star is like an inch taller than Tsubaki in this one, same as Kid. I know its hard to imagine, so if you can't, don't worry about it, he's the same whether he's a pipsqueak or not.)**

I knew it, my shipping instincts are never wrong.

Soul smirked at me, and I grinned back, kissing him on the lips, hands on his neck, his on my cheeks.

I opened my eyes for a second to see Yami smirk at Akari, "Wouldn't want to be the odd one out now would we?" Yami placed his hands on Akari's waist placing his lips on her own, and she returned the action, hands exploring his hair.

Well, what a day, I wonder what will happen next.

* * *

**Please R&amp;R, feel free to give me ideas and/or tell me how to improve XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I managed to work through the writer's block and here I am, hope you enjoy the chapter! I would also like to thank all you readers and reviewers! You guys are the main reason why I'm still writing this XD**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Soul Eater to any of its characters XP**

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

Soul, Maka and the gang, left shortly after, Kid, Soul and Maka thanking Yami and Akari for their help.

As soon as they were all out of the window, Akari's grip on Yami's hand tightened, "I worry for them."

Yami brought her into his embrace, "We'll do what we can to protect them, but other than that, they're on their own."

* * *

**Time Skip to next day**

Stein rolled into class, falling flat on his face. Getting up, brushing himself off, Stein pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, "Class, we have two new students today, if they would like to introduce themselves to the class?"

A girl in a black dress **(like in the anime except without the white polka dots)** stood up, she had white hair, and a black dot at each end of her lips, along with black stockings finished off by knee-high black boots, "Kaeru Majo."

As she sat down another student made themselves known, except he threw his legs, crossing them on top of the desk. He had spiky, light brown hair, and heaps of piercings in his ears. He was wearing a black vest, and jeans which were finished off by sneakers. "Chishi Chenso."

Soul immediately had a bad feeling about them both, and he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew who that Chishi kid was. Maka was feeling the same way, and her eyes met Soul's, his hand tightening its grip on her's underneath the desks.

* * *

**Time Skip to Lunch**

"This is so not cool, I'm so borrreeed" Soul whined, hands folded behind his head, one leg thrown on top of the cafeteria table.

Maka flicked him in the nose, earning a startled squeak from the boy as he almost lost his balance.

Soul was wearing a black leather jacket, with a black t-shirt underneath, along with black jeans and the usual and ever present all-black converse. Kid was wearing a black, long-sleeved button-up shirt, black dresspants, black tie, and black shoes **(The ones he wears with his suit)**. Black*Star was wearing a black sweatshirt, black trackpants, and all-black DC sneakers.

Maka was wearing a white off-shoulder shirt, a white pleated skirt and white high heels. Tsubaki was wearing a tight white dress, knee-length, that had a slit up the side all the way up to her thigh. Liz and Patty both wore white sweaters with white knee-length shorts, and platform sandals.

The whole table was startled when they heard a cough resound from behind them. Soul turned around and had to keep himself from scowling when he saw Chishi. Soul looked over at Black*Star and Kid, they were narrowing their eyes at him. He then looked over at Maka, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki, their eyes displayed their distrust for the guy. Good they were all on the same page.

"Hey Maka, I-"

"She's taken." Soul interjected, glaring at Chishi, eyes practically screaming "Lay off."

Chishi rose an eyebrow, challenging him, "Is that so? By whom?"

Soul growled, standing up and walking in front of Chishi, staring him down, "I think you know who, bast**d."

Soul looked like he was about to punch him, not even noticing when a girl came to his side, pressing what little she had against his arm.

Maka's eye twitched, and she became even more angry when she realised that it was Kaeru. Everybody else backed away at the dark aura that emanated from her, especially Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, as they knew full well what happened when Maka was _actually_ angry.

In a flash, Maka was next to Kaeru, dark aura still surrounding her, her voice so calm it was scary, "And what do you think you're doing?"

Kaeru smirked and backed away from Soul, facing Maka, "What's a little good girl angel like you going to do about it?"

Maka narrowed her eyes, looking down at her, her mile long legs giving her the advantage of height, along with the added help of her high heels. "Try me."

Tsubaki decided to speak up, her voice displaying her fear,"Uh, Maka, maybe you should calm down..." Liz and Patty nodded in agreement, fear in their eyes. Each of them was scared of the other when they were mad, but when it came to Maka, she was on a whole other level...

Kaeru's smirk never left her lips, "Come on, why would Soul want you? We both know that you have nothing to offer." She poked Maka's small chest, causing the dark aura around Maka to flare out, and she chuckled darkly.

That's when Kaeru laughed nervously, only just realising that she was in deep sh*t.

Chishi on the other hand didn't seem to understand the trouble he was in just yet, Black*Star and Kid sighed in unison, "He's doomed."

Chishi smirked, "Well it couldn't be you, why would a girl like her with rockin' legs like that, go for _you_?"

Maka continued to chuckle darkly, until she whispered something underneath her breath, causing fear to strike Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty's faces, "Maka Chop." A book appeared in her hand out of nowhere and she slammed it into Kaeru's skull at the speed of light.

Soul chuckled darkly, an evil smirk on his lips, a dark aura flared up around him, and suddenly Chishi set on fire, managing to get out, "Not again, goddamnit!"

Kaeru and Chishi lay twitching on the ground, Soul and Maka smirking in victory, dark auras surrounding them, everybody else in the cafeteria laughing nervously.

* * *

**Please R&amp;R, and feel free to give me any ideas, or ways that I could improve!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the wait guys! I had the chapter ready, but unfortunately I was experiencing problems regrinding internet connection, but no matter! I would like to thank all of you you reviewed, and are for some reason still reading this!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters XP**

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

Soul and Maka smirked devilishly, turning to face eachother they chuckled darkly and high-fived with a dark look in their eyes.

Black*Star, Kid, Liz, and Tsubaki looked at the pair nervously, while Patty yelled something, "Crona! That's where you are!" She hugged the poor boy closer to her. He had gone under the table as soon as he got there, which was right when Chishi showed up. He was wearing the same as yesterday; black long-sleeved t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black sneakers.

A red tint spread on his cheeks, "I don't know how to deal with you hugging me like that, I think I'm gonna choke, and I don't know if I can deal with that."

Patty lessened her grip on him, her cheek rubbing against his own in what she would call affection.

The rest of the gang smiled and shook their heads at her antics, Soul and Maka holding hands, dark aura still surrounding them, cheery smiles on their faces.

* * *

**Time Skip to after school**

As they flew from the academy, wings appearing on their backs, Tsubaki spoke up before they parted ways. "Maybe we should hang out, it is Friday after all."

They all nodded their heads, Soul speaking up first, "Yeah, that sounds cool, this afternoon, we go to the movies at 8:00?"

Kid looked into the sky dreamily, thinking about the number no doubt.

Liz, Tsubaki and Patty smirked and looked at Maka evilly, causing her to sigh, "I'm doomed."

Liz looped her arm through Maka's, "Let's go and get ready!"

They all went their separate ways, flying to their half of Astrum. The academy was placed smack bang in the middle of Astrum, in between Infernum and Aurae, Gallow's Castle floating right above it, home to Kid, his father, and other trusted staff, including Yami and Akari as the gang found out themselves only recently.

* * *

**Time Skip to 8:00pm**

First Soul, Black*Star, Kid and Crona got to the movies, each a little bit more dressed up than usual.

Soul donned a black hairband, black long-sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans and his all-black converse. Black*Star was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, and his all-black DC sneakers. Kid was wearing an extremely symmetrical suit, as was expected of him of course (The one he is always wearing in the anime). Crona was wearing a black dress shirt, jeans and sneakers, his hand holding his arm, nervous as per usual.

The all looked wide-eyed as their respective partners flew down to them. Soul stared at Maka, her hair curled, but still in pigtails. She wore a white, a bit above knee-length, strapless dress, topped off by a thick, white belt, and white high heels. Even though it was so simple, it brought out her eyes, which were highlighted even more by white eye shadow. To Soul, she was absolutely breathtaking.

Liz's hair was still down, her eyes also highlighted by white eyeshadow. Her white dress was also strapless, knee-length, and had a slit going up each side up to her waist, finished off by white stilettos. Kid gazed at her in awe, her symmetry putting him into a dreamy state.

Patty's hair had not been changed, and she had white eyeshaow, and white blush. Her white dress was knee-length, and also strapless, lined by frills at both the top, and the bottom, finished off by a white hairband and white ballet flats. Crona blushed, murmuring something under his breath about not knowing how to deal with such a cute girl looking at him like that.

Tsubaki's hair was down, and curled, she also had white eyeshadow on. Her white dress was off-shoulder, and came all the way down to her ankles, a slit going up the side, all the way to her waist, topped off by white stilettos. Black*Star's jaw dropped and he yelled something about knowing that she was his goddess, and how she now looked more the part than ever.

Over all the boys were pretty flustered, not knowing how they managed to land themselves such beauties.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and feel free to give me any ideas, or advice that you see fit!**


	14. Chapter 14

**See, I wasn't just messing around while I was having trouble with the internet, I continued to write XD I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters, I only own the plot to this story XP**

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

Maka walked over to Soul, wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking him on the lips. Soul smirked, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her back.

Liz walked over to Kid, pushing a stray hair over her ear. Kid walked up to her, dreamy look in his eyes, and took both her hands, "So beautifully symmetrical! I could kiss you!" Liz blushed, looking away, then suddenly he kissed her, grateful when she returned the action.

Patty ran over to Crona and hugged her to him, causing his blush to deepen. He threw his head to the side, trying to avoid her gaze, "You look really pretty." Patty kissed him on the cheek, "I'm gonna give you one of my giraffes!" Crona smiled, backing away from her embrace, and taking her hand in his.

Tsubaki walked timidly towards Black*Star, and he ran to her, snaking his arm around her waist. "This goddess is mine! YOU GOT ME PEASANTS?!"

They all walked into the movies, getting the tickets and their food, Liz's face becoming one of terror when she realised that they were going to watch a horror movie.

They went to go watch the movie, when they were stopped at the door, "This cinema is for Angels only, the cinema for Demons is that way." A snobby angel told them, pointing to a door a couple of feet away from the one behind her.

Black*Star decided to get all up in her face, "We all want to go into the same one, so too bad, so sad!" He pulled down his bottom eyelid, poking his tongue out at her.

Kid walked up to Black*Star, placing a hand on his shoulder, looking at the snobby angel, "Why are we not allowed in the same cinema?"

The snobby angel threw her nose in the air, "Because you demons started too many fights that you claimed to be our fault, so we decided to split the Angels and the Demons apart in order to avoid exactly that."

Liz took Kid's free hand, "It's okay, we'll go in here and you guys can go in that one, it'll be fine." As soon as she turned around, away from the snobby angel's view, she smirked at the others, "Girls, how about we go to the bathroom now, just so we don't have to go in the middle of the movie."

The girls nodded, headed for the girl's bathroom, smirking behind the snobby angel's back as they caught on to Liz's idea. As soon as they entered the bathroom, all of the girls checked that they were alone, making sure than there was nobody in any of the stalls. When they had all finished checking they formed a circle in the middle of the bathroom, nodding in confirmation. Liz smirked at them, and they smirked back, "You ready girls?" They all nodded, and Liz lifted her hand, and clicked her fingers. There was a shimmering of light, as their clothes started shifting from white to pitch black, including all of their accessories, make-up and whatever else.

Just as they were about to leave, Liz turned back to them, "Just one problem, we don't have horns or tails."

Maka's bangs covered her eyes, as she fought with herself on whether or not she should tell them or not. Then she decided, they were her best friends, and she owed it to them. So when she started pulling her hair out, they were all confused.

Then they were wide-eyed and open-mouthed as her transformation began. Her body pulsed, a soft, white light reverberating from her body. With each pulse of white light, something happened. First, her hair, it blew out behind her, growing to reach her knees.

Then horns at least a foot long grew from her skull, black this time, and they curved outwards a bit.

The a tail flicked about, making itself known, black in colour as well, unlike before, and barbed.

Then her eyes snapped open, they were more angled than before, the green fiercer.

She smirked, "I have wings too, but there isn't enough room in here. As I see it, you girls are in the need for more demon-like features. No problem."

Maka cocked her hip to the side, placing her hand on it, she clicked her fingers with the other, causing horns and tails like her own to appear on Liz, Patty and Tsubaki. Maka walked out casually as if nothing had happened, thanks to her demon personality having kicked in.

As they were on their way to the cinema for Demons only, Demon Maka explained the situation to them, making sure that no one could hear them.

Tsubaki walked beside her, asking her politely, "Maka, how exactly did you do all of this?" Gesturing to her horns and tail.

Maka simply waved her off, "I have temporarily transferred my demon blood into your system, but don't worry, I can take it out as soon as we're done. The girls gave the demon at the door their tickets and they walked in, finding their way to the seats beside the boys.

They looked at them wide-eyed, moving over so that the 'demons' could sit beside their respective partners. Maka lifted up the armrest that separated her from Soul, resting her head on his chest, "Soul, I'm scared." But her voice displayed no fear as she looked up at Soul with a sly look in her eyes. Soul smirked down at her, snaking his arm around her waist.

Meanwhile, Liz had discarded her seat altogether and was sitting in Kid's lap, hiding her face in his chest every now and then, Kid holding her close and rubbing her back in comfort.

Tsubaki was silently freaking out, and Black*Star, being the observant and considerate one for once, lifted up the armrest and pulled her into his chest, causing her eyes to snap open in surprise. She looked up at him, eyes wide, and Black*Star simply stared at the screen with a red tint on his cheeks. Tsubaki, closed her eyes, and snuggled up to him, smiling when he hugged her even closer.

Patty had been chuckling as she watched the horror film, but when she looked over at Crona with a curious look in her eye to see him cowering in his chair, she lifted up the armrest and shuffled into his lap, hugging his face into her breasts, whispering to him as he blushed like crazy, "I won't let the giraffes hurt you Crona!" Determined look in her eyes, hand up next to her face in a fist as she nodded her head in confirmation of her promise.

They all stayed like this for the rest of the movie, perfectly happy, despite the fact that they were truly black and white, not caring for their colour.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please feel free to give me ideas for the story, or give me advice to help me improve!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry that the chapter's so short! I just didn't want to ****give**** too ****much away in this chapter! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, I hope that you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters!**

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

Each couple walked out of the building, girls' arms looped through their partners'; Soul and Maka, Kid and Liz, Crona and Patty, and Black*Star and Tsubaki. All the girls had gone back to normal now, all wearing white, horns and tails nowhere to be seen, Maka back to her angel self.

Maka's head rested on Soul's shoulder, she yawned, Soul looking at her with a softened gaze.

They all parted ways, flying back to their own homes, except for Soul and Maka, they decided to go to Soul's house together. They creeped through the window, lying on Soul's bed together.

Maka laid half on Soul, her legs thrown over his own, head resting on his chest, her arms holding Soul in a sideways embrace,

Soul's hand rested on her back, rubbing it from time to time, gaze pointed at the dark, pitch black ceiling.

Suddenly the door opened, a figure holding a large laundry basket, filled to the brim with folded clothes, their upper body completely hidden. They placed the basket down beside the door, standing back up to reveal that they were Wes.

He looked up and stared at the two, and they started right back, eyes wide, heads lifted. Wes blinked, they blinked, "Well that escalated quickly."

He smirked, "Last time I checked you weren't this eager, now look at you two!"

Soul spluttered, looking incredibly flustered, while Maka yawned, putting her head back on his chest. Wes chuckled, causing Soul to growl at him in response, so Wes just smiled, waved, and shut the door behind him. Just when Soul sighed in relief, he heard his brother shout, "I'm never going to let you live this down!"

"Yea, yeah, I know you won't."

Maka yawned again, "I think I better be going, Papa will get worried if I'm not home soon."

Soul nodded, sitting up reluctantly, and they flew out of the window, landing on the street. They kissed each other goodnight, Soul asking her if she was sure that she didn't want him to walk her home. She only waved him off, saying that she would be fine.

But suddenly a cloth covered Maka's mouth, and she attempted to scream, but the cloth muffled her shouts. Soul's hand immediately went to grab her arm, but he was too late as a black figure flew away with her, as Maka slowly lost consciousness, the hand that reached out to Soul dropping to her side.

Soul was about to fly after him, that was until he felt a pain in the back of his head, and his vision went black.

* * *

**Please R&amp;R, and feel free to give me ideas for the story, and/or advice to help me improve!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I really hope that you enjoy this chapter, and I intend to make the next chapter more than 1,000 words to make up for how short this one is! But I couldn't give away _too _much in this chapter ;P**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters DX**

* * *

**Maka's POV:**

I awoke to the cold touch of the metal table I was laying on. My neck, wrists and ankles had been tied down, restricted from movement. I had been stripped to only my undergarments, and I was just hoping that they hadn't tried to dissect me yet.

My hair was still in pigtails, causing me to sigh in relief, not knowing what my captors would have done had they figured out my secret.

Suddenly the door to the white room opened, revealing a lady in a black dress, leading me to believe that she was a demon. Even her hair and her eyes were pitch black, making her come off even darker.

She walked over to me, standing over my revealed body, "Maka Albarn, daughter of Spirit and Kami. My name is Arachne, and to put it simply, I want your soul."

The woman who called herself Arachne brushed her hand on my cheek, in a comforting gesture, which only creeped me out even further. "Such a beautiful specimen, so young, and full of life... and power."

I said nothing, partially because I was too scared to move, let alone speak. Normally I wouldn't have been this scared, but it was something about that look in her eye. It was soft, yet dark at the same time, motherly yet also so gloomy.

"You can try and hide it girl, but the fact that you have demon blood should be no secret, what with the knowledge of your father. But what I would like to know, is if you know what soul you actually have.

"Even if you are only _Half_-Grigori, that is no matter. I am not sure that even _I_ could take the Queen's soul. But you, are only a child, you have only lived a fraction of the Queen's life, and have not been able to master your powers as long as she."

"I'm not as weak as I look"

"I'm sure you aren't, but do keep in mind you have been so busy hiding the fact that you have demon blood, that you don't even know how to control it."

"That wasn't my call, but even it was, I couldn't risk getting my friends involved."

"How adorable, yet so naive."

"But isn't that normal" I whispered.

Her eyes widened, "What?"

My voice got slightly louder, "Isn't that normal? Isn't it normal to hope that the inevitable will never to come to pass? Isn't it normal to dream like a child? Isn't it normal to hope for the happiness in our lives to never end?"

Her gaze softened, and the hint of a smile touched her lips, "I suppose it is."

* * *

**Soul's POV:**

My eyes fluttered open, and I lifted my head, greeted by the side of a dark room. My hands had been tied behind the chair, with a tough metallic rope that I knew I couldn't burn.

There was a pain at the back of my head, and I guessed that it was just the bruise from the hit that had knocked me out. Then the events of last night blasted through my mind, and I whispered her name underneath my breath,"Maka, I was supposed to protect her damn it!"

A dark figure suddenly walked into the room, concealed by the shadows that the dim light that shone from above me didn't touch.

From what I could tell, it was a woman, and she was barefoot, I was guessing that she was a demon. "Soul 'Eater' Evans, I'm quite interested in that blood of yours."

She walked into the dim light, a crazy look in her eye, "I've heard it's black."

I scoffed, "What about it?"

Her voice was almost snake-like, and dark, "Surely you know the importance of its colour."

"I'm aware yeah, what's it to you?"

She licked her lips, walking closer towards me, "I want it, and your soul"

She caressed my cheek with her hand, causing me to lean away from it with disgust, her touch cold as ice.

She pouted, "Aw, don't be that way."

I smirked, "I'm taken."

She scowled, "I am aware, that Maka girl right? I wanted to get my hands on her so she didn't get in the way of my plans."

She faked a kind smile, "But Arachne already had dibs."

"But no matter, I won't let a puny girl like her get in my way. I will see my plan through to the end."

"What is your plan exactly?" I rose an eyebrow, seeing if I could fish some dirt on the situation to tell Lord Death when I got out of here, or if I got out of here...

She grinned, "Well seeing as you aren't getting out of here..." She leaned towards me, her lips beside my ear, "I'm going to use your blood, to make an invincible army of demons,

And take over Gallows Castle."

* * *

**Please R&amp;R, and feel free to give me your ideas for the story, or tips to help me improve!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know that you guys are probably hating me right now, and I have had this chapter finished for a while now, but unfortunately my internet decided that it should be a good little basta*d and be as slow as a tortoise. But now it has been restored, and I am now able to upload this chapter for all you beautiful readers out there!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me - I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters**

**Everyone - Probably because you haven't been around for more than a week!**

**Me - *Walks away guiltily into emo-corner* Enjoy the show**

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

The woman eventually left Soul alone, doing who knows what evil as he attempted to get some shuteye. But it wasn't that easy, and he was still awake when the door opened once more.

Soul's head was dipped down, and he slowed his breathing to make out that he was asleep.

"Come on kid, I know you're awake."

My eyes widened, the voice was a lot deeper than the woman's. He looked up, almost falling back on the chair when he saw Yami.

Yami stood there, arms crossed, he walked behind Soul, flicking his hands, causing his nails to lengthen and sharpen. He sliced through the ropes with one strike, pulling the ropes way from Soul.

Soul stood up, stretching his arms above his head, a pop resounding from his back.

Yami stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking out of the room casually. There were demons cloaked in black that ran at him, but without him having to lift even a finger, black balls of fire shot out at them, knocking them over.

Once they had reached the exit, another demon came at them, stronger than the others. Soul stared dumbfounded at Yami as he yawned, and ordered the demon, "Step aside and let us through please."

The demon did as he said, and Yami proceeded, Soul following, wide-eyed with his jaw-dropped.

"Akari won't have it as easy as I did, so how about we go and see if she's okay." It wasn't a question...

Meanwhile...

Arachne left the room, a worried look in her eyes as she closed the door behind her, contemplating whether she really wanted to take the girl's soul. Fan waving, she continued down the hallway, wiping all emotions from her face.

But she stopped mid-way, eyes wide, when a girl with white hair walked past her. But she simply smiled, and kept on walking, she would let her do what it was she came to do.

Akari opened the door to the room, walking up to Maka's sleeping form. Raising her hand, she suddenly clenched it into a fist, and the metal buckles broke. Akari placed her hand on Maka's cheek, causing her eyes to flutter open. Akari's eyes softened in relief, "It's okay sweetheart, let's go."

Maka's eyes widened, and she got up slowly, not being used to the action. Akari helped her up, throwing her arm around her shoulders, and they walked out. It wasn't long until demons ran at them, shouting orders. Akari looked at Maka taking her arm from her shoulders, "Stay behind me okay?"

Akari walked towards the demons as they ran at her, smirking. She cracked her knuckles, "I figured they were gonna send reinforcements, I dealt with your friends easy enough."

A barrier suddenly formed around Maka, as Akari fought with the demons, knocking them down with roundhouse kicks and leg sweeps, shooting them with white balls of light at the right moments.

Maka stared wide-eyed and slack-jawed as Akari fought with speed, strength and accuracy. It was obvious that she was fluent in the language of close combat.

Akari grinned, running back to Maka, barrier still intact as she grabbed her hand, running for the exit. Each demon that came their way, was surrounded in a white light, and thrown backwards, or knocked out by more balls of white light. Maka was amazed that she was able to use so much power at once.

They made it out, Maka immediately met by the arms of no one other than Soul. Akari ran to Yami, hugging him tightly. He suddenly let go, roundhouse kicking a demon that was attempting to sneak up on her, "BASTARD! Tell me who you work for!"

The demon whimpered, "Arachne."

Yami growled, pulling Akari into him protectively, waving a hand, causing Soul to follow, arm thrown over Maka's shoulders.

Yami whispered words to Maka that Soul and Maka couldn't hear, mostly because Soul was too busy asking if she was alright. "Before I saved Soul, I asked the demons there too, they're working under Medusa."

"We can't be surprised, we always knew that they were up to something. They almost pulled it off too, meaning the matter is more serious than we anticipated. It is our duty to stop them, and they've gotten me pissed."

She narrowed her eyes, "And no one pisses off a queen."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry that I couldn't make it too long, but you will be getting the next chapter very soon! Please R&amp;R!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Told you that you would be getting another chapter really soon! Hope you enjoy! I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters!**

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

They were back in the room where they had first met Yami and Akari, them on one couch, Soul and Maka on the other.

Yami held Akari's hand, massaging it with his thumb as she spoke, "In order for you two to protect yourselves properly, you must first learn how to use your special abilities first. The only people that would be able to teach you, would be the King and Queen themselves."

Soul groaned throwing his head back, Maka speaking for him, "But didn't the leave for some business or something?"

Yami smirked, "You could say that, but they're back now."

Hand in hand, Yami and Akari walked towards the doubled doors, pushing them open together, Soul and Maka following.

The thrown room was large, one side black, the other side white. The white side held black adornments, the black side held white. Soul and Maka gazed at the room with awe, until their eyes landed on the two thrones at the end of the room. One chair, made of white metal, the other of black, both had black and white checkered cushioning.

They were empty.

Soul growled, "I thought you said they were here!"

Akari smirked, "Oh I assure you, they're here."

Soul growled in exasperation, Maka grabbed his hand, holding it in an attempt to calm him down, the attempt thankfully working.

Yami rolled his eyes, Akari smiled at him, almost as if she was telling him to be patient with them.

"Listen kid, I'll give you a two hints. One, they aren't wearin' crowns, in fact, they never have. And two, they most definitely, do not look their age."

Soul and Maka's eyes widened in unison, finally figuring it out. "I thought you were only boyfriend and girlfriend, but you two are married!" Maka exclaimed, pointing at the two in question.

Akari lifted up their entwined hands, a smile on her lips,"And have been for thousands of years."

Soul and Maka noticed the rings on their hands, Akari with a ring of black, Yami with a ring of white.

Yami shrugged as he and Akari saw their dumbfounded faces, dropping their hands back to their sides, but hands never straying from each other, "A pretty long time I suppose."

Maka, face back to normal. shook her head, "You two take immortal to a whole new level."

Soul, finally managing to compose himself, "Are we the only ones that know what you look like?"

Akari offered a small smile, "Well you two, plus Lord Death are the only ones that know that we are the King and Queen, while Kid only knows that we exist, not that it is us."

Maka's eyes widened as a thought popped to mind, "Wait, since I'm half-Grigori, and Soul is half-Kishin, does that mean that we will live almost as long as you guys?"

Akari lifted her head, raising a finger to her chin in a thinking gesture, "I suppose, yes, we can't say for sure though really. There has only ever been one pair like you two to have ever lived, but they were killed as soon as _he_ had found out about their souls."

Yami cut in, before more could be explained on the matter, "But for now, we want you two to stay here."

"We wouldn't be doing this unless it was necessary, it is only for your safety." Akari gave them the look of a mother trying to convince her children that she was only trying to protect them.

Soul and Maka shared a glance, not really sure what they thought about the whole ordeal.

Yami and Akari started walking away, Yami explained where they were going, "We need to report the situation to Lord Death, but we won't be long."

They disappeared from the room, and in the blink of an eye they were before Lord Death. Lord Death jumped slightly, but was back to normal in no time, "Wassup? Wassup? Good to see ya! What do you need?"

Akari took a step toward him, her expression completely serious, "Now is not the time for peppy greetings Lord Death, we came here for a serious matter."

Yami took another step, now right beside his wife, "This is definitely _his_ work."

Lord Death's normal voice was back, that low dark one, the one completely opposite to his cartoon voice, "Are you completely certain?"

Akari and Yami nodded in unison, "It couldn't be the working of anyone else."

The eyes of Lord Death's mask narrowed, "How could he possibly be doing anything from where he is?"

Akari answered his query, "He is obviously receiving outside help, manipulating more poor souls into doing his bidding."

Yami narrowed his eyes, "There's no doubt about it. Asura is back."

* * *

**Next chapter should be up by tomorrow XD Please R&amp;R!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the wait! Major problems with internet (and school). I have had this chapter done for a while now, but I was only able to post it today! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. However I do own Yami and Akari!**

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

Soul and Maka sat on one of the couches in the throne room, Maka leaning on Soul, fiddling with the hand that he had thrown over her shoulders. "It's so boring, when do you thing they're going to get back?"

Soul leaned his head on top of hers, his eyes sleepy, "I don't know, all I know is that I can't stand being in here for much longer."

*Meanwhile*

Lord Death nodded, tapping his mask with a white, block finger, "Hmm, this is a problem. Akari, can you do anything?"

She shook her head, "Unfortunately not, he is Fallen, out of my jurisdiction."

Yami nodded, arms crossed, "Yeah, but we know who is working for him."

The Grim Reaper nodded again, "That's good at least, who is it?"

Akari crossed her arms, "Medusa and Arachne Gorgon."

"What about their sister?" One of Lord Death's eyes was tugged upwards, as if he was lifting an eyebrow.

She shook her head, "She has chosen not to get involved it seems."

Yami took over, "So we might be able to win her over, use her not being involved to our advantage.'

Again, Lord Death nodded, "Yes, that seems like the best idea of action to take at the moment. I leave it to you two."

They nodded in unison, heading to the window, giving one last look to Lord Death before they disappeared from sight.

Yami and Akari reappeared in the throne room where another couple slept on their couch in a warm embrace.

Yami pouted at Akari, "How come we don't get to do that anymore?"

Akari, smiled, slapping his shoulder, but then dragging him to the other couch. Yami smirked, kissing her gently on the lips before falling onto the couch with her on top of him. He hugged her close and she hugged him back as if he was a huge teddy bear she had won from a fair.

Soul and Maka each opened one eye, slowly getting up once Yami and Akari were asleep. They quietly opened the door to the other room, then flew out the window and into the night.

*Meanwhile*

"How dumb do they think we are?"

"Nevermind that, we have to make sure that they are safe."

Soul and Maka walked hand in hand down the street that separated Infernum and Aurae. Little did they know, Yami and Akari were right behind them, fingers interlocked as they watched over them.

Maka swung their hands back and forth, "How about we go to a party?"

"Yeah, sure, that's cool."

"But we have to go shopping first."

"Ugh, women."

Yami thew his arm over Soul's shoulder, causing him to jump in surprise and fear, "I know right."

Akari looped her arm through Maka's, causing the same reaction from her, "How about it, I know a good one not too far from here."

Soul and Maka nodded in unison, deciding not to say anything let alone protest on the matter. With that they left for the mall that sat on the line in between Aurae and Infernum, one side of the mall black, the other white.

"Normally I wouldn't trust boys to go alone when shopping for clothes, but Yami's classy, so I'll make an exception. Come on Maka, we have dresses to buy."

Soul stared at Akari offended as she left with his girlfriend, Yami patted his shoulder, "Come on dude, we better hurry, Akari works fast."

Yami and Soul walked towards a tuxedo shop on the black side of the mall, while Akari and Maka headed towards a dress shop on the white side.

* * *

**Maka's POV:**

I sat down on a white chair, watching helplessly as Akari shuffled through the many dresses available. This was one of the only stores in Astrum that sold clothes that came in many different colours.

I jumped as Akari reigned victorious, "Aha! It's perfect!" She grabbed me by the shoulders, lifted my up from my sitting position, thrusted the dress into my arms and pushed me into a dressing room.

She was starting to remind me of someone... yeah, someone who is tall, evil and has a little sister who might possibly be worse.

I took off all my casual clothes, pulling on the dress she had given me with much reluctance. But when I opened my eyes to look in the mirror, my eyes widened as I gaped at my reflection. The dress was black, strapless, and came mid-calf, a slit coming up to my waist on one side, a red ribbon tied beneath my chest.

Akari peeked through the door behind me, smiling as she walked in, closing the door gently behind her. She placed her hands on my shoulders, "You look beautiful, but something's missing."

I turned to see her place a hair stick in her hands, I gasped, bringing it into my hands. At the tip of the black hair stick was a red rose, each petal outlined by black.

She took it from me with her small delicate hands, "Here, allow me."

She turned me back around, lifting my hair, using the hair stick to put my hair into a bun, strands of hair stylishly framing the bun, and strands of hair framing my face on each side. "Now you're perfect. Well, you will be when you put these on."

She brought up her hand that held a pair of red stilettos, smirk on her lips as I shook off my shoes, replacing them with the nightmares she had given me.

* * *

**Soul's POV:**

I sat down in the black armchair, one leg crossed over the other, each hand tapping on an armrest. Meanwhile Yami flicked through all of the tuxedoes, picking one out to have a better look at it, "You are in good hands Evans, so you have nothing to worry about... Ha, this is it!" He pushed a suit into my arms, lifting me and pushing me into a dressing rooms despite my protests.

I got out of my clothes, putting on the suit as I was told, smirking at my reflection as I straightened out my new tux. It was a black pinstriped suit, with which I was wearing a crimson dress shirt and a black necktie.

Yami pulled the curtain open, fixing up the suit from the back, clapping his hands on my shoulders, "See, I told you that you were in good hands. One more thing though," He puts his hands in his pocket, fishing something out of it, turning me around to put them at the tip of my sleeves. I looked down to see that they were cufflinks, each had a black rose, each petal outlined by red.

"These are pretty cool, thanks man."

"No worries, but you might want to change out of your converse" Yami wagged a pair of black dress shoes in my face, dropping them in my arms.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please R&amp;R!**


End file.
